


В конце пути остался ты

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рифмованное письмо Джеффу, каким бы оно могло быть. Таймлайн - 2007 год, до съемок ГК, после увольнения.<br/>Краткое содержание: В конце Пути остается Бог, Бог есть Любовь, - повторяют мудрецы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В конце пути остался ты

В конце Пути остается Бог,   
Бог есть Любовь, - повторяют мудрецы.  
Но где ж успеть собрать концы?   
Бежишь в колесе, как-то не то.   
Давай посмотрим на мой итог.

1998: средняя школа.   
Парты, учебники, у телок - ром-кола.   
В конце пути оставалась свобода   
от нудных училок, от королев года.   
Я хотел поступить в морскую пехоту,   
мне воевать, помню, была охота.

Проклятый тот же: начало бут кемпа.   
Грязь, винтовки, ползешь вторым за кем-то.   
Когда родился Корпус? В ноябре семьдесят пятого.   
Есть много винтовок, такая вот клятва.   
В конце пути оставалась свобода   
от пальца дрилла, жопного электрода.   
Сильно хотелось уехать в деплоймент,   
потому что цивильное давно уже в коме.

2001: Афган, елки-палки.   
То жара, то холод, ебучие горы.   
Товарищи, сборы,   
перестрелки, перепалки.   
Единорог Руди и еще мирные развлекалки.   
В конце пути оставалась свобода  
от первого тура. Хотел на родную природу.   
Я думал, вот приеду домой, к жене...   
Я не знал, что болен уже.

2003: начало Ирака.   
Хамви, жара, песок даже в сраке.   
Морпехи и хаджи лежат в не-могилах.   
И рядом - мой личный заноза-водила.   
В конце пути оставалась свобода  
от пота в глазах, от горячего безысхода.   
Дома ждали жена и мама.   
Хотя уже понял - бесполезная драма.

2004: город Фаллуджа, бойня в Ираке.   
Хамви, жара, песок даже в сраке.   
Знакомая задница торчит из-под капота.   
Выбиваешь запчасти из Эйч н Эс до седьмого пота.  
РПГ. Засада. Подстреленные корчатся.   
Шел, не зная, когда дерьмо кончится.   
В конце пути оставалась свобода -  
только бы вывести своих одним куском до взвода.   
Выжил, попал в больницу, Бронзовую Звезду, Пурпурное Сердце.   
Вытащил прут из локтя. Песок уже в сердце.

2006: снова в Ираке.   
Можно не говорить, да? Песок даже в...   
Ежедневные патрули,   
нервный тик от пакулей.  
Про дом забыл, писал вполсилы.   
РПГ, подрыв. Вытащил водилу.   
Не знаю, почему я не в могиле.   
Снова в больницу, блядская война.   
В плечах стала шире, чем я, - жена.   
В конце пути оставалась свобода -   
от белой палаты, от нудного развода.   
Я хотел обратно.   
К своим ребятам.

2007: Сан-Диего, свобода, лодка.   
Братец Виски, сестрица Водка.   
Я уже говорил, что ты все время был рядом?   
Снится: награждают ночным нарядом,   
днем ты по уши в хамви, я - у ЭлТи.   
Снится: ты на моих девяти,   
держишь за шкирку, пока тошнота не отпустила,   
увольнительная, неебическая сила.   
Снится: ты за рулем, трындишь про "Муравьи в штанах".  
Снится: Ирак, песок в глазах,   
запоздалый страх -  
потерять лучшего друга.   
Вскакиваешь, звонишь - живой? Да, брат, совсем худо.   
Потом понимаешь, про звонок - тоже снится.   
Ебаный господь, когда же проснешься?   
Снится,   
как ты жрешь и подкалываешь, смотришь, смеешься.  
Смотришь.  
Ты рядом.

А наяву - где-то там. Эй энд Эм, штат Ти.  
Итог: в конце пути   
остался  
ты.


End file.
